Spacing blocks may be positioned throughout a manufacturing die to obstruct movement between components of the manufacturing die. However, the spacing blocks may be inconsistently positioned and sized such that the spacing blocks may provide inconsistent obstruction between components of the manufacturing die. Further, a user may forget to remove the spacing blocks, which may cause damage to the manufacturing die during operation of the manufacturing die.
Accordingly, there is a desire for removable manufacturing die spacing devices that provide a consistent positive stop between the components of the manufacturing die.